Nights of Ecstasy
by Angela LuvsFanfic
Summary: The weekend is when Bella Swan loses herself into the swarm of anonomous clubbers, what will happen when a bronze-haired boy invades her space?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** - This is an idea I've has in my head for a while now. It's based some of my experiences as teenager when I went clubbing, so the music and club scene is how Scotland was in the early to mid 90's. Happy hardcore was big in the UK and Europe, not so much elsewhere, so if you have any questions, feel free to PM or ask in reviews.**

**This story is not Beta's as of yet, so all mistakes are mine and as you all know the characters belong to SM, not moi xxx**

Chapter 1- Bpov****

No-one knows me, they think they do, but really they don't. By day I'm plain old Bella Swan, hard working, conscientious, reliable and a wee bit anal about keeping everything in its rightful place. _What!__ I like to be organised._ Week in week out I work my arse of, serving customers, pretending I'm happy to be there, slapping on a fake smile. But really I'm just passing the time, counting down the hours until the weekend.****

The weekend is where I come alive.

Slipping out of my work uniform, I head for the shower. It's Friday night, time for my true self to come out to play. Washing the stress and strains from the week away, my mind wander, thinking of the wonders that night could bring. Anticipation creeps through my body, making every hair stand on end. I wonder if I will see him tonight, the bronze-haired god.****

Finishing up the last of my make-up, I'm finally ready to go. Bending over, I put my stash inside the arch of my foot, before standing to zip up my boots. I've got 5 tabs for tonight, that should keep me going until I can't take anymore, until my body is weary and my legs ache from dancing.****

I head to the club alone, I enjoy the anonymity. Everyone else is there for the same reasons as me; to let go, to be free, to float into the unknown and be pulled in by the bass.

Slipping a tab into to my mouth and I quickly swallow before I head to the front of the queue. Being a regular comes with the perk of gaining entry quickly. Who wants to freeze their arse off waiting in a queue. It's Scotland I live in, the cold would freeze the balls off a brass monkey.**  
**  
I know from experience that the E will have hit me by the time I take my coat to the cloakroom and get myself a drink. Like every good raver, I know alcohol is off limits. It only causes me to become even more dehydrated, so I stick to water.

I swear the DJ knows when I enter. DJ Joe plays the same song every single time I walk into the club. My E is just starting to work its way around my brain, and I feel the stress wilting away and the beat of the song starts to pull me in. The words are swirling around my body as the drug takes over;

"_Can you feel the passion,_  
_Running through my veins,_  
_Driving me insane,_  
_Running through my veins"._

The hairs on the back of my neck start to raise as the pulsing beat makes my shoulders move in rhythm to it. My mouth is drying up, and my pupils are becoming enlarged, taking in the laser lights flashing over the hundreds of liked-minded dancers losing their emotions to be beat. My legs have a volition their own as they take me to the dance floor and I succumb to the sensation, raising my hands in the air, swaying with the beat.

As the song begins to slow and flawlessly merge into the next, I feel my mouth begin to dry out and my temperature raise. Knowing from experience that I need to slow down, I slide my way through the other pulsing bodies, to the edge of the dance floor to take a rest. I lift my water bottle to my mouth taking a large gulp to satisfy my thirst. I love to people watch while high. Instead of seeing all the bad in the world, all I can see is the love. Love for the people around them, love for the music and love for life. Dancing couple have their bodies up so close to each other, lips caressing, hands touching, pelvis' grinding into each other, making sure no nerve in their bodies go untouched, unloved. Girls in short dresses gyrating, giving an obscene performance for the single men who are salivating, knowing full well that by the end of the night they will have their hands all over that bare skin. Well, here's hoping..._Where are you my bronze-haired boy?_

I don't have a chance to continue wondering, as the DJ mixes the next song in and I can't stop the compulsion to move. My hands twitch, my shoulders move and my hips start to sway. The pulsing bass line feels like it's attached to heart as the electronic sounds start to build, and the singer purrs out, "_If you surrender to me,"_ and I can't help but give myself over to her. My head moves to the beat as I release my arm in the air. The haunting voice captures my mind and I fully give myself over the the music yet again;

"_Free me from this spell,_  
_There's so much to share._  
_If you surrender to me, if you surrender_  
_Whisper in my ear,_  
_What I long to hear,_  
_If you surrender to me,_  
_If you surrender..._

The song makes me think of my bronze-haired boy with his arms around me, leaving soft gentle kisses down my neck, as my ass swivels against his groin. I imagine that I feel his hard length pulsing against my back as I rub up and down against him. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck as he runs his hand down my arm and slowly across my breasts, as I allow a moan to slip out.

"Thinking of me?" I hear a voice ask, quickly pulling me out of my stupor. I don't even need to turn around to know who it is. I know by the way my heart is thumping even wilder in my chest than it was to the music, and by the way every hair on my body is standing on end, pointing at him.

"Hmm...How'd you know?" I answer, breathlessly.

"Because Brown Eyes, your body sings to me. I've been watching you dance for the last few songs, and as soon as this song came on, your moves changed and you mind wandered to last weekend, didn't it?" He whispers in my ear.

Instantly, my mind does jump back to our last encounter.

_It was near the end of the night, and I was hot, sweaty and still really high. The DJ had the club bouncing with shit-hot tunes and my poor body hadn't stopped pulsing all night, but I still had plenty life left in me. The dance floor was still crowded with bodies, with not an inch of room between them. I felt him as he approached the back of me, and despite the throng of people, I felt him in my personal space. I turned to see who it was, just as another dancer bumped me and I began to fall, right into the stranger's arms. I looked up into the face of my rescuer, only to come face to face with God himself. OK, I'm exaggerating, but that man was fuck-hot._

_His hand remained on my hips, gripping, as he began to move to the music. After the shock of my near-fall, the adrenaline in my system kick started the E and the drug floods my senses again. I couldn't help but move my hips in time with my saviour's. He forced his leg between mine as we swivelled side to side, up and down with the bass. My skirt had began to ride up over my arse, but as the heat began to gather in my pelvis, I couldn't find it in myself to care. I ground my barely covered pussy up and down his leg as his hands began to wander to my near bare cheeks, pulling me against him, making me groan out loud.__**  
**_  
_I looked up into his face to see his dark green eyes looking straight into my dilated brown ones. He had this sexy as fuck grin on his face, and I just couldn't resist moving my face up towards his. I pressed my lips to his, slowly running my tongue along his bottom lip until he eventually let me in. Moaning, he opened his mouth to mine, meeting my tongue forcefully with his own. Both fighting for control, we stood on that dance floor kissing for what was probably minutes, but felt like hours. I could feel his dick harden against my body and consciously started grinding against it, trying to get some friction against my now over aroused centre. He moved his hands from my butt to in between our bodies, accidentally grazing my breast, causing me to push them against him harder._

_Finally his hand finished their journey, stopping right over my wet pussy. Needing no more encouragement from me, he slipped his fingers under my thong, and caressed my clit. My hips buck forcefully forward, egging him on. Thankfully, to all the other clubber's grinding to the music, it just looked like I was joining them. He pushed two fingers inside me and continued to flick my clit with his thumb as he pumped them in and out. With the extra stimulation the drugs were giving me, it didn't take long until I came all over his fingers, screaming into his kiss. He gently pulled his fingers out of me and whispered into my ear, "This will keep me going until next time, then it will be my turn Brown Eyes." Confused by the statement I looked up to see him backing away with his come-coated fingers in his mouth, smirking. To say I was stunned, well that was an understatement._

Songs used, if your interested:

Passion by Amen uk ( www . youtube watch ? v = TW1Qh8jPCWM )

Surrender by DJ Eruption (  www . youtube watch ? v = amCTGowUK8I )

Burning Love by Critical Mass ( www . youtube watch ? v = 94EIL7PPaJM )

If your on Spotify, they are also on my playlist named Nights x

**So what did you think? Is it worth continuing or is it just crap? Let me know xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for you reviews of Chapter 1, your support is appreciated xxx Again this is not beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes.

The characters belong to SM, I'm just getting them drugged out their faces lol xx

The song used in this chapter, if your interested is Burning Love by Critical Mass ( www . youtube watch ?v = 94EIL7PPaJM )

_Previously..._

_"Thinking of me?" I hear a voice ask, quickly pulling me out of my stupor. I don't even need to turn around to know who it is. I know by the way my heart is thumping even wilder in my chest than it was to the music, and by the way every hair on my body is standing on end, pointing at him._

_"Hmm...How'd you know?" I answer, breathlessly._

_"Because Brown Eyes, your body sings to me. I've been watching you dance for the last few songs, and as soon as this song came on your moves changed and you mind wandered to last weekend, didn't it?" He whispers in my ear._

_Instantly, my mind does jump back to our last encounter._

**Chapter 2**

His hot breath in my ear rouses me back from my reminiscing, to the here and now. The loud music thumping through the club's amps, sounds like a whisper compared to my wildly beating heart. I swear this man knows exactly what his proximity is doing to me, but there is no way he is getting to be in control tonight.

The main percentage of the music is happy hardcore in this club -a genre of music typified by a very fast tempo, coupled with solo vocals and sentimental lyrics- but on occasion DJ Joe plays a darker, harder dutch hardcore. With its distinctive distorted bass, and hard, fast, unmerciless beat, I have no option but to move. My shoulders pulse, my arms find their way into the air, and my hips are swaying and undulating to the punishing beat. As the lyrics are sung, I find myself slowing down, grinding my pelvis against the nameless, bronze boy who has leisurely moved forward as my dance progresses. Wrapping my arms around his neck and forcing his ear down to my mouth I sing the promising words into his ear;

"Come on and follow me,  
To my wildest fantasy,  
Come now and be with me,  
Can you feel the energy  
Of love, deep inside of me,  
Can you feel the energy,  
Of love,  
Feel my burning love,  
Feel my burning love"

He groans, as I continue on dancing to the song, repeating the words in his ear, as I run my hands up and down his body. Whoever says men can't get a hard on while on E, are talking from their arse, because my bronze-haired beauty is standing extremely proud for me.

Hooking my fingers into his belt loops, and tugging gently, I pull my willing man through the throng of dancers, into a very dark corner. I push him up against the wall as I crush my mouth to his, tongues twisting and teeth clashing. Fuck, I just can't get enough. Like magnets, we clamber to get closer to each other until I'm climbing up his body, and he's supporting me by the arse. Taking a brief moment to breathe, he licks up my neck and nibbles at my ear, as I quickly check that no-one is paying us any attention. My inhibitions are so much lower while I'm under the influence of the MDMA, but I'm not that brazen.

I love the feeling of his hands on my back as he gently rubs up and down my bare skin, sending my nerve ending haywire, and I have never been so thankful for skimpy clubbing clothes. I close my eyes and see dream-like versions of myself grinding up and down over his jean clad cock, it feels like a hallucination, but when I open my eyes and look into his pleasure dilated pupil, and his clenched jaw, I know its all so very real. Extracting myself from his arms, I slide down onto the floor by his feet. I run my hands up his thighs, aiming right for his zip and buttons. Knowing no-one else cares what I'm doing, I free his hard dick out, tightening my hand around the shaft and pumping a few times. He groans loudly, but it's only for my ears, as the loud music drowns him out. He closes his eyes allowing the feelings to over run him and I know from personal experience, it's like showering in happiness.

Intending on surprising him, I swiftly wrap my mouth around his shaft and quickly take him in, right to the back of my throat. He exhales in surprise, his eyes flashing open. Gazing up, I can't help but admire his beauty, even drugged, he has an appeal about him. Keeping eye contact with his, I start sucking hard, and bobbing up and down. Each time he hits the back of my throat, I swallow, giving a tighter sensation at every pass. It doesn't take long for him to get worked up and start thrusting into my mouth as he holds my head in place with his hand. I gently cup his balls and roll them in my hand, and that's his undoing as he comes forcefully into my mouth, causing it to run out the side. Promptly tucking him back into to his pants, I stand and wipe the excess from my mouth, and suck my fingers into my mouth, smirking. " Thanks for the snack," I say to him before turning and dancing my way through the crowd, leaving him speechless for a change.

Roll on next weekend...

**A/N So, what did you think, should I keep this lemon-fest going?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter, you guys are amazing. Again this chapter is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine, and as you know E/B belong to SM and not me.**

**Songs used in this chapter,and all credit is given to the bands: **

**Insanity by Oceanic ( www . youtube watch?v = zN-phATkkLY )  
I'm Gonna Get You by Bizarre Inc ( www . youtube watch?v = XUrXNHwYdYk )**

Chapter 3

Urgh! I. AM. DYING!.

My heads pounding, my muscles are aching from dancing and a badger has died in my mouth. I just want to cry. Last night was amazing, but today I just want to crawl under the covers and die quietly. I hate coming down, knowing my serotonin levels are all over the place I finally make my limbs work in co-ordination - though this is a mean feat for me on most days never mind on a come down - and go downstairs and get a banana.

My straight-laced, never had a night out, flat-mate Alice is at the table studying the newspaper. I swear there's something wrong with her. She never goes out, never goes to the clubs or raves with us, her nose is always stuck in some book or other. She's so laid back, she's near horizontal. How she and Jasper work as a couple I've no idea. Fuck even her face irritates me today, I'm away back to bed!

The whole week is so tiring, it's like the days are forty-eight hours long. I so can't be arsed, and I swear my customers are acting like I'm conning them into signing their lives away, not buying clothing. The lull in clients, causes my mind to wander back to Saturday night. The feel of his hands on my back, his cock pulsing in my hand, and the sexy-as-fuck groan he made when he came in my mouth, but I can't help but get annoyed with myself for the constant invasion of thoughts. The club was my place, my sanctuary, where I could lose boring Bella and all that her mundane life entails, and become a nameless, sexy, independent woman. Then he comes along with sex hair, hard muscles and fucking jaw porn, and totally sucks me in. I want to know all about him.

_What's his name?_

_Where does he live?_

_What's his favourite colour, so I can wear it on Saturday night?_

I mean, c'mon, this is not me, this is not what I wanted. I have enough tying me down in my boring as fuck life. I decide that this weekend is for me and the bronze-haired, sharp-jawed, smooth-cocked, sex god will just have to find someone else...

Saturday comes around slowly, and as I'm about to lock up the shop, my friend slash dealer slash Alice's boyfriend, comes into the shop bearing gifts for me. "Hey Jaz, how's business?" I enquire.

"Going good Isabella, going good," he mocks, "but I could do with another runner at the club on Saturday night, if you're interested in making another few bob?" He asks this knowing fine well that I can always do with the spare cash, and he's also fully aware of the fact that I don't get searched entering the club because the bouncer's my brother, not that I would admit that to anyone.

"How much are you giving me per tab Jaz, and don't try to skin me? I threaten. He has the gall to look upset at my comment, but he forgets I've done this before for him. " Since this weekend is the 'Back the Old Skool' weekender, I'll give you 20 percent, five quid a tab, fifty tabs, and easy two hundred and fifty quid for you. Plus I'll throw in 5 eccies for you and a few grams of speed. You can do whatever you want with them, sell them or take them yourself, you call."

I pretend to mull it over, but really the decisions been made. I decide to keep the freebies for myself, I plan to get totally out my face to forget about him.

Tonight I need to dress wisely to hide the drugs, not so much from the bouncers, but just in case there's a police raid. I slip on my black pvc trousers, so I can split the tablets into each pocket, and stick a red bandeau top over my tits, there's not much there, so I decide to forego the bra. After tucking my own drugs into my boots again, I put on my short furry bomber jacket and head to the club.

The Old School Weekender comprises of a mix of acid house - music that emphasizes a repetitive, hypnotic and trance-like style, often with samples or spoken lines instead of lyrics - to the classic Eurodance, utilising the combination of rich vocals or rap, cutting-edge synthesizers, and a strong bass rhythm. It's not always the easiest sound to dance to, but the odd song has enough melodic hooks to draw you in.

I work my way round the club selling the eccies to the punters and stuffing the money into my pants, until I get a chance to sort it out. The gear is selling easy tonight, the music is making the clubbers fall into a downer because it's so mellow, and as result, they are buying more to keep high. The busy work is keeping my mind of the bronze haired boy who's standing in the corner watching me. I can feel his eyes burning into me, staring, but he's not made any attempt to approach. Although, why would he when he's surrounded by skanks, hanging over him, grinding themselves up and down his legs, trying to get his attention? Why have I never noticed them before?

I head to the toilet to roll up my takings and decide to take another E and a gram of the Sulph that Jaz gave me. I need to take my mind off this guy, its driving me insane. Walking out to the dancefloor, I push my way through the gyrating bodies to the middle, hidden from view of the sex-god and his harem. I don't like the feelings coursing through me, the green-eyed monster is rearing her ugly head and I don't appreciate it one bit. I start dancing to the pulsing beat that is now pumping in time with my heart, and let myself fall into the lyrics;

_It's magic, baby, you make me feel so good,_  
_I wanna do things I thought I never could_  
_Crazy baby, it's just the way I feel,_  
_Dream baby, come on make my dreaming real_

_Come on and take me into insanity_  
_Yeah, dream tripping, yeah,_

_That's where I wanna be,_  
_That's where I wanna be._

Fuck this songs not helping, it's driving me towards the nameless man. I circle around to face his group, only to see him with his arm around a leggy blonde tart and smirk clear on his face. I arch my eyebrow at him and beckon him to come to me - much to the chagrin of my inner independent goddess, who is trying to kick some sense into me. He looks at me, then to the blonde bitch and shrugs. To say I am fucking raging is a mild understatement. After our last two encounters, he dares to ignore me when I want him so fucking badly.

I push my way to the front of the stage where the club's dancers are, as the amphetamines start kicking in. Instead of the rush of euphoria I wanted, I'm plagued by paranoia and anxiety. My heart is palpitating and my stomach begins to cramp, as a wave of dizziness takes over. Gulping down some water, I rest my body against the stage and take deep breaths to calm myself. I can feel all the hairs on my body prickling and I know he is nearby. Looking up, I see he has pulled his arms away from the girl he's with and is looking at me with concern. Now I have his attention, I grabbing it with both hand.

I jump up on to the stage and climb up to the dancer's podium, indicating that I want a turn. He's looking at me with bewilderment in his, wondering what the hell I'm about to do. Adrenaline finally kicks in, forcing a surge of confidence through my veins. The next song merges in and I turn my back to the crowd, and start swivelling my hips side to side, up and down, and simulating sexual movements. Turning to face him, leaning forward, I bring my arms nearer together, pushing my tits up until they're neatly popping out my top. Looking to the crowd, I can see his green eyes watching me, full of lust, making me run my hands over my body wishing they were his. He moves closer to the stage just as the song starts to slow and the singer's voice begins to croon through. Recognising the song, I focus on those dazed eyes and begin to sing directly to him;

_Why waste your time?_  
_You know you're gonna be mine._  
_You know you're gonna be mine._  
_You know you're gonna be mine_

_I'm gonna get you, baby._  
_I'm gonna get you, yes I am._  
_I'm gonna get you, baby._  
_I'm gonna get you, yes I am._

YES. I. FUCKING. AM!

**A/N: I was a bit nervous about posting this chapter as I had to write this one in a week, as opposed to the other two that I had already written a while back and had constantly been worked on, so please let me know what you think x**

**Other popular Old Skool songs I used for inspiration, if you're interested:**

**A Deeper Love by Aretha Franklin ( www . youtube watch?v = MkEMLeNByks )  
Such a Good Feeling by Brothers in Rhythm ( www . youtube watch?v=a_lOd3kODrM )  
Don't you want my love by Felix ( www . youtube watch?v = zN-phATkkLY )  
U got 2 let the music by Cappella ( www . youtube watch?v = WXvB3w3hu6Y )  
Take Me Away by Capella ft Loleatta Holloway ( www . youtube watch?v=iejwuaQauIc ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for you fantastic reviews, I love the feedback you are giving me and I'm glad you're loving the tunes. Twilight belongs to SM, I'm just giving her characters a life lol.. Not beta'd so all error belong to moi x**

**Here's a wee surprise EPov xxx**

Chapter 4 – Epov

_I saw the hurt look Brown-Eyes gave me when she saw Tanya hanging all over me, and the tinge of green jealousy that washed over her features when she beckoned me over and I refused, only served to spur me on, in hope of making her want me more and letting me get the upper hand again. In her annoyance she gave me a show, dancing, gyrating and swinging those hips for me, her mouth moving to to lyrics, she was completely engulfed with the music._

_Until I saw her falter._

_Propelling myself forward, I pushed through the unaware crowd to get to my pale goddess. She looked like she was panicking, struggling to breathe, until she saw me in front of her, and the sexy smirk crossed her face again._

_She climbed up onto the podium, forcing the club's dancer to move aside. Swaying her tight arse from side to side, up and down, making moves that should be illegal on this small Island. Time is standing still, as she runs her hands up her body, pushing her tits together with her arms. If I thought my mouth was dry with the drugs, well it's not now. I'm slobbering like a hound, desperate to get a bite of this fine woman in front of me. She points at me and starts singing the words;_

_I'm gonna get you, baby._

_I'm gonna get you, yes I am._

_I'm gonna get you, baby._

_I'm gonna get you, yes I am._

Yes baby, you are...

In the here and I now, I try to get her attention and encourage her to get down from the podium. I'm becoming desperate to get my hands on her, I want to kiss her, and run my hands over all the places her hand have been in the last few minutes. Her pupil are wide and are following the laser lights over the crowd. She's is mesmerising in the multi-coloured lights that bounce off her the slick bare skin of her abdomen and shoulder, and I can't help but wonder if she's slick anywhere else.

_Fuck! What is this woman doing to me?_

_I barely know her, yet she's in my every thought, straight or high._

_I want to know her name, where she lives, what does she do for a living, besides selling the drugs I saw her with tonight?_

_How does she know the guy on the door? Is he her boyfriend?_

_Fuck this girl is frying my brain!_

She continues to twist and sway, teasing the crowd with her fine form and making me painfully hard. The guys at the front of the podium are trying to reach out and touch her, and it makes my blood boil inside to see her enjoying the attention. Thinking two can play that game, I slip another E into my mouth and take a seat, enjoying her show from a distance. Tanya perches her scrawny ass on my lap and begins to swivel herself over my dick, thinking that its hardness is for her. Rightly or wrongly, I leave her there, closing my eyes and letting the music work its way into my skull. I grit my teeth, clenching my jaw hard as the next wave of drugs hit my system. The sensations Tanya's grinding is causing is overwhelming me, even if it isn't her face I'm seeing behind my closed eyes.

Forcing my rolling eyes to focus, I see Brown-Eyes is still dancing on the podium, but now she has a guy up there with her. His hands are on her hip, guiding her arse up and down his jean-clad cock, and he's wearing a shit eating smile on his face. Fury lances through me as her eyes meet mine, then quickly shift to the tart on my lap. She turns her back to me, grabbing the blonde man by the hips and begins to grind up and down his leg. The background music begins to filter into my drug-dazed brain, as she turns back around and works her body to the ground and back up against the unknown man. Her wide eyes are completely focused on me as she begins singing;

_You make my world go round,_

_You make my love come down._

_You really gotta take a hold,_

_Of feelings deep down in my soul,_

_You really gotta taste my smile,_

_You know my love will take you high._

I continue my heated stare, as Tanya continues her lap dance, and Brown-Eyes continues her show;

_And once we join we'll never part,_

_We'll share the secrets of our hearts,_

_We'll quickly move on past the pain,_

_We'll quickly move on past the shame._

The words drive straight into my heart, and not for the first time tonight, I wonder what the fuck I'm doing.

_And now I thinks it's time you know,_

_We're gonna take it nice and slow,_

_No rushing coz we've got the night,_

_So take some time to get it right._

I look around to see if anyone else notices the electricity in the air, but they all seem totally oblivious in their own drug-induced bubbles. Looking up at her again, she curls her finger, pulling me to her with an invisible thread;

_So, come on and get it,_

_You know that I want it,_

_I'm ready and willing you know I am, you know I am._

_So, come on and get it,_

_You know that I want it,_

_I'm ready and willing you know I am, you know I am._

I'm so done with this fucking game. I'm off my seat in an instant, unceremoniously pushing Tanya off my lap and onto the floor, before the second part of the chorus is out of the speakers. The thread connecting us is like a live electricity cable straight into my veins and she is the one setting the voltage to high. Striding over the stage, I push blondie out of the way, grabbing her off the podium and slamming my lips to hers, pushing my tongue forcefully into her mouth, I finally feel like I can finally breathe again.

**A/N Please don't kill me for this ending! I've had a really shitty weekend, so this chapter is shorter than I would have liked but Ch 5 will be with you hopefully mid-week to make up for it.**

**The tune this week was Make my world go round by SandyB ( www . youtube watch ?v = 9X9J3J wyheo )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it has been absolutley ages since I posted the last chapter, real life has been mental and my laptop was knackered. So, here's a wee chapter to tide you over until I get back on track xxx**

**Twilight is not mine as we all know, and this isn't beta'd therefore all mistakes are mine xx**

_Last Chapter - Epov_

_I'm so done with this fucking game. I'm off my seat in an instant, unceremoniously pushing Tanya off my lap and onto the floor, before the second part of the chorus is out of the speakers. The thread connecting us is like a live electricity cable straight into my veins and she is the one setting the voltage to high. Striding over the stage, I push blondie out of the way, grabbing her off the podium and slamming my lips to hers, pushing my tongue forcefully into her mouth, I finally feel like I can finally breathe again._

**CHAPTER 5**

**BPOV**

I push my hands into his hair, tugging hard to force his face into mine. Now, I have a hold I'm not letting go. As the next song breaks in, I continue to kiss him, touching any place my hands can reach. I've had enough of all the teasing and games. Who was I kidding when I thought I could turn away from him? I want him for myself —blonde skank be damned— and I'm having him.

Gripping on to Green-Eye's t-shirt, I pull him off the dance floor towards a dark corridor at the back of the club. The fine hairs on my body are standing on end in anticipation of what could come next, and as soon as we get away from the sight of the crowd, he draws my earlobe into his mouth, nibbling lightly, causing me to moan aloud.

"Oh, Brown-Eye's, what are you doing to me?" he groans into my ear, slowly moving his hand up my bare torso towards my breasts.

"I've no fucking idea, but fuck, I want you," I pant back, revealing far more that I ever intended.

He stops his ministrations and pulls back to look me in the eye, "Whatever you want babe, it's yours."

"Bella, my name is Bella," I force out, between breaths.

"Hmm... Bella..." he drawls out, licking and nibbling my neck between thoughts, " ...a beautiful name for a beautiful creature."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, um...?" I ask in question.

He slams his mouth against mine, teasing me with his tongue and encouraging me to tease him back. Not being one to back down from a challenge, I force mine back into his mouth getting even more high on his sweet taste. Reaching down, I rub my hand over the jean-clad erection that has been digging into my hip during our kissing session. He gently grinds his cock into my hand, moaning softly, tempting me to take it further. As pop out the button of his jeans and slowly pull down the zip, he growls in exasperation, but it only makes me snigger and slow down even more. I languidly run my fingers through his soft curls, aiming for exactly where he wants me. Taking a firm hold of his cock, I begin to move my hand up and down, twist as i get near the top and swiping my thumb over the sensitive head. This action spurs him on and before I can blink, his lips are on me again and his hand are on my tits. Realising that I have no bra on, he removes his mouth from mine, pulls my top down a bit and plants his mouth onto my nipple, sucking hard. A jolt of pleasure and pain rushes through me simultaneously, making me rub my legs together. Noticing my slight movement, he trails his other hand down my body and presses it in between my legs pushing them apart. Never have I hated trousers so much, I want his hand against my bare, slick, pulsing pussy, not this fucking pvc. I tilt my pelvis toward the pressure, hoping for some much need relief, but when that doesn't happen, I groan in desperation.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asks in concern, trying to back off and make some distance between our sweating bodies. I don't want that to happen, so I begin jacking his hard cock even faster, causing him to falter in his movements. Lowering myself to the floor, I kneel in front of him, licking the pre-come that's gathered at the tip before sucking him hard into my mouth. Again, his hands fly straight to my hair and he begins energetically fucking my face. I hum in pleasure, letting him know that its okay by me, and encourage him to take all the pleasure he wants. As his rhythm starts to flounder indicating his release is near, I place my hands on his arse and begin kneading, aiding him to his finish. I suck harder and faster, as I slowly move my fingers towards his back entrance -they're not lubricated, so I know I can't push them in- but, I put pressure on his puckered hole, causing him to come quickly in shock, crying out my name as pulse after pulse of semen shoots down my throat.

He looks down at me in awe, as if I'm some figment of his imagination, and I can't help but laugh. I tuck him back into his pants, and stand up, straightening my top as I go. The crotch area of my trousers is soaking wet, the pvc is retaining the liquid and the sensation is not in the least bit pleasant. I excuse myself to go clean up, telling him I will be back in a few minutes.

I go in to the ladies and do what I have to do, smiling to myself as I return to the corridor I left only a few minutes earlier, only to find it empty. I speedily turn around in all directions, but he is nowhere to be seen. Anger courses through me as I realise I've been used again. Not only did he get off, and I'm left a big horny mess, but I didn't even get his name.

What the fuck am I going to do, now?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - What can I say for the delay besides SORRYxxx RL is not allowing me the time to write and post as I please :(**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, I wish I did, but hey ho lol...**

**The song mentioned in the chapter is Don't you want me by Felix**

**Enjoy xxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CHAPTER 6

EPOV

I came back to my senses as Bella walked away to clean up. What did she just do to me? I've never had anyone touch me _'there' _before and I liked it. What does that say about me? Am I gay, bisexual?Am I weird? What the fuck is this woman doing to me?

I'm aware that Bella is about to return from the Ladies Room. She must be so disgusted with me and I am too embarrassed to face her. I head back into the bouncing club to get away from her. Grabbing my leather jacket, I begin walking toward the exit. My ecstasy high is rapidly fading, and my body is becoming drained. Pushing my way through the dancing crowd, I'm increasingly aware of everyone staring at me. _Do they know what I've done? _Gasping for breath, I summon a last burst of energy and run for the door, into the fresh air.

My flat isn't too far from the club, and it only takes me a few minutes to get home, stripped down and my lagging body into bed.

Sleep doesn't come easy though. I can' t help but see all the faces from the dance floor staring at me with disappointment in their expressions. The music pulses in my ears and the clubbers dance, raising their arms in the air and pointing in the direction of the stage, and I feel compelled to look in that direction. There in the centre of the stage is my brown-eyed angel, dancing her little heart out with her hands are in the air, and her hips are gyrating, enticing her audience. Her captivating brown-eyes are red tinged and her cheeks are coated in black mascara streaks, but my focus is on her mouth, softly singing the words to the song playing;

_Don't you want me?_

_Don't you want me?_

_Don't you want my loving?_

Jolting awake, I realise the stupid mistake I've made. Looking at the red numbers on the clock, I notice I've only been asleep for an hour. Shoving the covers aside, I grab my clothes, trying to dress as I rush out the door. Running back towards the club, I hope and pray that she's still there and that I'm not too late and some other guy has swooped in there. I can't lose her, I've just found her.

Trying to push my way past the bouncers on the door, I'm stopped by a big, bear of a man, wearing a name tag with 'Emmett' on his shirt pocket.

"Hey Man. You can't go in. We're just about to close for the night," he informs me.

"Please?" I plead. "I've fucked up, and I need to find her. I need to find Bella."

He looks at me with a strange expression on his face, but finally steps aside letting me past."Good luck, man," he hollers, smirking as I sprint by.

I don't stop to contemplate the look, I just barrel through, pushing everyone in my way. My eyes dart left, right, up and down, hoping for a glimmer of that gorgeous dark hair and fuck-hot body.

And sure enough I find her.

She's standing in the centre of the upstairs balcony. Her hands are in the air, her body dancing provocatively to the beat, but there's an empty circular space around her, like she's giving off warning vibes to any guy approaching; although that doesn't stop them staring. Fighting a wave of jealousy, I head for the stairs, hoping by the time I get her I will have a plausible explanation for my behaviour and disappearance.

As I get closer, I see her eyes are wide and her pupils are massively dilated, showing me clear signs that's she's dropped more 'E' and is off her face. There's a heavy sheen of sweat across her forehead and her hair is matted to her head. It's obvious she's been pushing her body too hard, but that isn't what breaks my heart; its the black mascara streaks on her cheeks, just like my dream.

I approach her slowly and her dancing slows, her body tensing in anticipation, and I swear she knows I'm there. I can't hold my gasp when she turns around and I see the blank expression on her beautiful face. "Bella?" I question. She doesn't answer, she just stares directly at me. I hear a booming laugh to my left, and turn to see Emmett, doubled over in laughter, "Oh, fuck man. Your in for it now!"

Confused at what he is saying, I turn back to Bella, and begin to try and explain my disappearing act, only for her fist to meet my face, sending me sprawling on my back. I come around to see Bella stomping away and Emmett still laughing.

I jump up, rubbing my jaw, and force my way through the crowd after her. I shout her name, but either she doesn't hear me or she's ignoring me. Never in my life have I chased a girl like this, but there is something about her calls to me. The ways she makes me feel is like nothing I've ever felt before, and my blood pulses every time she touches me, her soft pants when she's aroused, and her carefree attitude are just part what attracts me. I want to get know her aside from sexually, I want to know what interests her, and what makes her tick.

Running faster, I get to the front door, to see her flagging down a taxi. I call out the her again and she stops and looks to me, before jumping in.

Fuck!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Thank you for reading x**

**Do you think Bella's actions were justified, or is she over-reacting?**


End file.
